


Wszystko, co mam

by Lycoris_Caldwelli



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Kolacja, Kolędy, M/M, Wcale nie randka, boże narodzenie, święta
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 22:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13133832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycoris_Caldwelli/pseuds/Lycoris_Caldwelli
Summary: Sternbild nie należy do tych miast, w których do zabawiania mieszkańców podczas świąt wynajmuje się zwykłych celebrytów. Tutaj robią to superbohaterowie, którzy na co dzień nadstawiają karku, aby zwykłym ludziom żyło się lepiej.A co w tym roku Agnes Joubert zaplanowała dla swoich obdarzonych mocami podopiecznych? Cóż, w tym roku postanowiła dać fanom Hero TV wolną rękę, dzięki czemu Kotetsu i Barnaby będą mogli spędzić miły wieczór na kolacji w ekskluzywnej restauracji. Technicznie rzecz biorąc, będzie to randka. Ale istnieje przecież szansa, że nikt tego nie zauważy.





	Wszystko, co mam

**Author's Note:**

> Wesołych Świąt!

Barnaby Brooks Jr. westchnął (nie na tyle głośno jednak, by zwrócić na siebie czyjąkolwiek uwagę), po czym jeszcze raz przyjrzał się swojemu odbiciu w samochodowej szybie. Wyglądał dobrze. Niektórzy mogliby nawet powiedzieć, że bardzo dobrze. Cóż, i pewnie powiedzą, biorąc pod uwagę, że już za chwilę będzie zmuszony znów prężyć się przed kamerami w idiotycznym przedstawieniu, które niewiele miało wspólnego z tym, co rzeczywiście powinien robić. Był herosem. Dzień w dzień ratował ludzi. Dbał o to, by mogli marnować czas na zwykłe przyziemne sprawy. A oni w podzięce zażyczyli sobie, aby pokazał całemu światu, jak spędza Boże Narodzenie.

Zamknął oczy, uświadamiając sobie, że te gniewne westchnienia nie miały nic wspólnego z rzeczywistą irytacją.

„Musisz spróbować stworzyć nowe wspomnienia” – powiedziała jego psycholożka na ostatnim spotkaniu. „Tylko w ten sposób uporasz się z przeszłością. Nie, Barny, nie każę ci zapomnieć. Ale chciałabym, żebyś znalazł jasne strony tego, co masz teraz. Mówiłeś przecież, że teraz jest już lepiej. Wiesz dlaczego?”

„Nie” – skłamał, a ona nie skomentowała tego w żaden sposób. Oczywiście, że wiedziała. Była jego terapeutką od wielu lat. Na pewno nie przeoczyła przełomu, który nastąpił niedługo po tym, gdy Brooks oficjalnie został herosem.

Przesunął się nieco i w odbiciu zobaczył siedzącego obok mężczyznę. Absurdalny i zarazem zadbany zarost. Garnitur, który zapewne wyszedł z mody dobre dziesięć lat temu, o ile w ogóle kiedykolwiek był modny. Ciemna skóra typowa dla tych Azjatów, którzy pierwsze lata życia spędzili, pracując ciężko na wsi. Smukła dłoń, której palce wystukiwały jakąś żwawą melodię na kościstym kolanie.

Gdyby zbliżył się nieco bardziej do osi samochodu i odrobinę przechylił, mógłby oprzeć swoje ramię o jego. Pokusa była ogromna, Barnaby miał jednak świadomość, że nie byli sami i nie powinien pozwalać sobie na podobne przejawy słabości. Właściwie to nie powinien robić tego nawet wtedy, gdy byli zupełnie sami. Nie dlatego, że uważał swoją fascynację partnerem za coś zdrożnego. Po prostu doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Kaburagi T. Kotetsu nie zrozumie z jego podchodów absolutnie nic.

Tłamsząc w sobie po raz kolejny tę niemal dziecięcą fascynację, westchnął ponownie, tym razem jednak zrobił to najwyraźniej zbyt głośno, bo Kotetsu drgnął, odwrócił się w stronę Barnaby'ego i zapytał:

– Denerwujesz się?

„Oczywiście, że tak” – chciał odpowiedzieć. „Najwyraźniej ktoś bardzo opacznie pojmuje nasze partnerstwo i przez trudny do zrozumienia kaprys fanek musimy pokazać całemu światu, jak spędzamy wspólnie Wigilię w jednej z najdroższych restauracji w mieście. A to, jakbyś nie zauważył, niebezpiecznie przypomina randkę”.

– Tak głośno burczy ci w brzuchu, że nie słyszę własnych myśli – odparł zamiast tego i skrzywił się wymownie. – Proszę, staruszku, powiedz mi, że nie głodowałeś cały dzień tylko dlatego, że teraz będziesz mógł najeść się za darmo.

Kotetsu wydął policzki jak małe dziecko, najwyraźniej szczerze oburzony podobnymi przypuszczeniami. A może po prostu doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, jak bliskie prawdy było podejrzenie Barnaby'ego.

– Oczywiście, że jadłem. Kaede zrobiła mi bentou. Nie mogłem go zostawić.

Te pozornie niewinne słowa były niczym pchnięcie nożem. Zupełnie jakby obrączka, jedna z niewielu pamiątek po zmarłej żonie, błyszcząca na serdecznym palcu Kotetsu nie była wystarczającą manifestacją jego planów na przyszłość. Nie. Musiał jeszcze wspominać o córce, o tym, jak bardzo ją kochał i jak dobrze im się układało.

Barnaby odruchowo przesunął się w stronę drzwi. Doskonale wiedział, co powiedziałaby jego psycholożka, gdyby go teraz zobaczyła. Ale czy zostawało mu cokolwiek poza ucieczką? Nie mógł przecież tak po prostu zacząć panoszyć się w życiu Kotetsu wyłącznie dlatego, że miał na to ochotę. Nawet jeśli sam Kotetsu w żaden sposób nie sugerował, że mu to nie odpowiada, w chwilach takich jak ta Barnaby dobitnie uświadamiał sobie, że im szybciej się wycofa, tym mniej będzie cierpiał.

– Przyjechała do Sternbild na święta? – zapytał, mając nadzieję, że głos mu się nie załamał.

– Tak! – odparł Kotetsu z takim szczęściem na twarzy, że Barnaby omal nie jęknął z bólu. Miał ochotę pogrążyć się w myślach z kategorii „czy kiedykolwiek będę równie szczęśliwy?”, gdy zupełnie niespodziewanie dłoń Kotetsu znalazła się na jego kolanie, a cały świat zawęził do roziskrzonych bursztynowych oczu. – Rozstawiliśmy już choinkę i przygotowaliśmy wszystko na wieczór, więc...

W tym momencie samochód zatrzymał się pod restauracją, a czekająca na miejscu ekipa telewizyjna natychmiast otworzyła drzwi z obu stron. Choć Kotetsu odskoczył od Barnaby'ego niemal z prędkością światła, to Barnaby nie wątpił, że przynajmniej jeden z kamerzystów zdążył uchwycić scenę, w której Wild Tiger trzymał Brooksa za kolano. Cudownie, po prostu cudownie.

– Gotowy? – zapytał Kotetsu, jak gdyby nic się nie stało. Z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach poprawił maskę, która zasłaniała górną połowę jego twarzy.

– Chyba i tak jest za późno, żeby się wycofać. – Barnaby wyobraził sobie wszystko, co byłaby w stanie zrobić im Agnes Joubert, gdyby tylko spróbowali jej uciec. – Dostaliśmy najlepszy czas antenowy. Zostawienie widzów z niczym...

– Cały Bunny. Nic tylko ucieczki mu w głowie – prychnął Kotetsu, po czym złapał Barnaby'ego za rękę i pociągnął w stronę wejścia do restauracji, po którego obu stronach stały gigantyczne choinki od góry do dołu ozdobione złotem i czerwienią.

Świat ponownie się skurczył. Teraz istniał wyłącznie poprzez tę dłoń – drobną i spracowaną, poznaczoną stwardnieniami i bliznami, przede wszystkim jednak promieniującą kojącym ciepłem, które rozchodziło się powoli po ciele Barnaby'ego. Nagle brokat przestał go irytować, a zapach piernika nie przywodził już na myśl wyłącznie dnia, w którym Maverick zamordował jego rodziców.

Mocniej zacisnął palce i na dłuższą chwilę zamknął oczy.

– Mógłbym tak jadać codziennie.

To stwierdzenie kazało Brooksowi wrócić do rzeczywistości. Rzeczywistości, która okazała się zaskakująco przyjemna. Mieli dla siebie całą salę wystrojoną co prawda dość kiczowato, ale nie bez pewnego infantylnego uroku. Z sufitu zwieszały się oplecione jemiołą żyrandole, na podeście dla muzyków stały migające lampkami sanie, a centrum pomieszczenia zajmowała choinka, dookoła której ustawiono stoliki. Jeden z nich był już przygotowany, by para wybrańców mogła zasiąść przy nim do kolacji: na stroiku z jemioły i gałązek jodły płonęły zapachowe świeczki, w wiaderku z lodem chłodził się szampan.

– Z tymi wszystkimi kamerami? – prychnął Barnaby. Sam ledwie dostrzegał zabiegi uwijającej się dookoła ekipy telewizyjnej, ale kątem oka widział, że Kotetsu nie radził sobie z tym tak dobrze. Było to nawet odrobinę zabawne, bo nie miał przecież najmniejszego problemu z byciem gwiazdą, o ile miał na sobie kostium superbohatera.

– Myślisz, że ktokolwiek chciałby oglądać dzień w dzień jak jem kolację?

– Sam widziałeś wyniki ankiet.

– Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że wygraliśmy z Blue Rose.

Powiedzieć, że po prostu wygrali, byłoby sporym niedopowiedzeniem. Fani herosów przez prawie miesiąc mogli oddawać głosy na to, których bohaterów, o której godzinie i w jakich okolicznościach będą mogli obejrzeć w święta. A choć możliwości było naprawdę wiele, jakimś cudem Tiger i Barnaby za swoją kolacją we dwoje przebili głosami nie tylko koncert Blue Rose, ale i pokaz mody Fire Emblema czy warsztaty z niepełnosprawnymi dziećmi Sky Higha. Zdaniem Banaby'ego nie miało to najmniejszego sensu. Ale skoro wszystkie dochody z transmisji miały być przeznaczone na cele charytatywne, nie zamierzał narzekać.

– Będziesz ją oglądać? – zapytał Brooks, gdy obaj usiedli już przy stole.

– Oczywiście! O tym właśnie chciałem ci powiedzieć. Razem z Kaede...

Znów nie dane mu było dokończyć. Tym razem przyczynił się do tego kelner, który najpierw postawił przed nimi przystawki, po czym otworzył szampana. Alkohol zasyczał, gdy korek wyskoczył z butelki. Złoty płyn do połowy wypełnił ich kieliszki i kelner oddalił się bez słowa. Nastrój jednak prysł, a cała uwaga Kotetsu skupiła się na mozzarelli przekładanej pomidorem i grzankach z bazylią.

Barnaby spojrzał na stojący przed nim talerzyk i omal nie zaklął na głos. Czy miał się dać pokonać jakiejś przerośniętej jagodzie i nabiałowi? Niedoczekanie.

– Zacząłeś coś mówić o koncercie Blue Rose.

– A, tak! – Brunet pospiesznie przełknął pomidora, którego czerwony sok zdradliwie spłynął mu po brodzie. Barnaby spokojnym ruchem podał mu chusteczkę, z trudem jednak powstrzymując się, by własnoręcznie nie doprowadzić twarzy partnera do porządku. – Razem z Kaede zamierzamy go oglądać i wszystko mamy już przygotowane. Może chciałbyś do nas dołączyć?

Było wiele rzeczy, za które Barnaby podziwiał i wielbił Kotetsu. Jedną z nich była właśnie ta rozbrajająca szczerość, która nie przejawiała się wyłącznie w słowach. Spędziwszy większość życia w sieci kłamstw utkanej przez człowieka, który pod maską opiekuna i przyjaciela skrywał twarz mordercy, Brooks cenił szczerość bardziej, niż wiele innych ludzkich cech. A w szczerości Kotetsu czuło się prostoduszność i absolutny brak zdolności do krzywdzenia, nawet tych, którzy na to zasługiwali.

Dzięki temu właśnie Barnaby wiedział doskonale, że Kotetsu nie przez grzeczność poczuł się w obowiązku, by zaprosić partnera na święta. Jemu naprawdę zależało, by spędzili te kilka dni razem.

Znów to robił. Znów stawiał się w pozycji tego starszego, bardziej doświadczonego, zmuszonego do brania odpowiedzialności za to, co działo się z młodszym i nieco bardziej poturbowanym przez życie kolegą.

Barnaby już otwierał usta, by powiedzieć „nie chciałbym wam przeszkadzać” albo „powinieneś spędzać więcej czasu z Kaede”, nie zdołał jednak. Pod stołem nosek buta Kotetsu trącił delikatnie jego kostkę, posyłając obezwładniające wibracje ciepła w górę, wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa, poprzez serce, które najchętniej by wybuchło, aż do policzków, teraz pokrytych kompromitującą czerwienią.

– Bo nie masz żadnych planów na wieczór, prawda?

– Nie, poza tą kolacją.

– Tak właśnie myślałem. Wiesz, że to niedobrze, prawda, Bunny?

– Co masz przez to na myśli?

– Że powinieneś więcej czasu spędzać z ludźmi.

– Przecież spędzam czas z tobą.

– Ludźmi w twoim wieku.

– Nie do końca rozumiem, po co miałbym to robić. Poza tym, oznaczałoby to, że musiałbym przestać się spotykać z tobą, a to jest nieco sprzeczne z moimi interesami.

Blask w spojrzeniu Kotetsu momentalnie przygasł, co mogło oznaczać tylko jedno. Znów zaczął myśleć o sobie jako o bardzo, bardzo starym człowieku. O kimś, kto właściwie leżał już na łożu śmierci i jedynie marnował czas swego młodszego i znacznie zdolniejszego przyjaciela. Barnaby miał ochotę powiedzieć mu prosto w twarz, że jest idiotą.

– Bunny, wiesz przecież, że nie zawsze... – Bingo. Zakompleksiony głupiec.

– Doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że już niedługo możesz zupełnie stracić moc. Ale skoro nadal uważasz, że stanowi to jakiś problem, to jestem zmuszony cię przeprosić.

– Przeprosić? Niby za co?

– Za to, że nie dość jasno dałem ci do zrozumienia, że zupełnie mnie to nie obchodzi.

Barnaby starał się wyglądać na spokojnego i pewnego siebie. W rzeczywistości niemal drżał ze zdenerwowania. Od bardzo dawna przygotowywał się na tę rozmowę i planował przeprowadzić ją w cztery oczy, bez zbędnych świadków. Teraz pomyślał jednak, że to nawet lepiej, jeśli wszystko zostanie utrwalone przez kamerzystów. Dzięki temu Kotetsu nie będzie mógł się wykręcić udając, że czegoś nie zrozumiał, a gdyby zamierzał uciec przed podjęciem decyzji, ich fani będą mu wiercić dziurę w brzuchu, dopóki oficjalnie nie powie, co na ten temat myśli.

– Nie wróciłem jako twój partner ze względu na twoją moc. Od samego początku nie uważałem jej za twój atut. A im dłużej cię znam, tym bardziej utwierdzam się w przekonaniu, że to nie moc czyni z ciebie bohatera. To nie dzięki niej staliśmy się drużyną. – Barnaby urwał na chwilę, by zaczerpnąć powietrza i ocenić, jakie wrażenie jego słowa zrobiły na Kotetsu. Uśmiechnął się mimowolnie, gdy na twarzy partnera zobaczył jednocześnie konsternację, wdzięczność i nadzieję. – Jeśli postanowisz porzucić bycie bohaterem, ja również odejdę. Ale wiedząc, jak bardzo kochasz swoją pracę, zastanawiałem się...

– Tak? – ponaglił go Kaburagi, gdy głos Barnaby'ego odmówił mu posłuszeństwa. Brunet pochylił się nad stolikiem i chwycił go za dłoń. – Bunny, jestem za stary, żebyś mnie tak trzymał w niepewności.

– Zastanawiałem się, czy nie zechciałbyś pracować razem ze mną w Akademii.

Brooks naprawdę długo nad tym myślał i wiedział, że to najlepsze rozwiązanie. Doskonale rozumiał niepewność Kotetsu, ale przygotował się na każdą, ale to absolutnie każdą wątpliwość.

– Barnaby, to byłoby cudowne, ale obawiam się, że nie mam odpowiedniego wykształcenia, żeby kogokolwiek uczyć.

– Ja również. Nic nie stoi jednak na przeszkodzie, żebyśmy obaj zaczęli studiować, prawda?

– W moim wieku...

– W twoim wieku wiele osób zaczyna myśleć o zdobywaniu nowych kwalifikacji.

– Nie jestem pewien, czy się do tego nadaję.

– Masz dobry kontakt z dziećmi, bardzo szybko wzbudzasz zaufanie innych, masz wieloletnie doświadczenie jako NEXT. Nie znam nikogo, kto nadawałby się do tej pracy bardziej od ciebie. – Odruchowo zacisnął palce na dłoni Kotetsu.

Powoli, bardzo powoli na twarzy jego partnera zaczynały gościć spokój i akceptacja. Nie, nie podjął jeszcze decyzji, na to było zbyt wcześnie. Ale najwyraźniej nareszcie dotarło do niego, że utrata mocy to nie ślepa uliczka, że wcale nie stanie się bezużytecznym emerytem zaledwie dobijającym do czterdziestki.

– Pomyślę o tym – obiecał głosem tylko odrobinę głośniejszym od szeptu. Jego dłoń drżała, a w oczach szkliły się łzy, które pospiesznie starł rękawem marynarki. Zaraz jednak uśmiechnął się szelmowsko i zapytał: – Czy ta deklaracja, że nigdy mnie nie opuścisz, oznacza, że przyjdziesz dzisiaj oglądać ze mną i Kaede koncert Blue Rose?

Barnaby westchnął. Sam zapędził się w ten kozi róg. Czy mógł się z tego jakoś wyplątać? Czy w ogóle chciał się z tego wyplątywać? Kątem oka widział naglące spojrzenie Agnes, która postanowiła osobiście nadzorować ich małe show. Jeśli jej zdaniem tak bardzo rozbudził oczekiwania widzów, to co musiał myśleć o tym Kotetsu?

– Tak – wyrwało mu się, zanim zdołał przeanalizować wszystkie tego konsekwencje.

Nosek buta Kaburagiego znów trącił jego kostkę. Jakby tego było mało, wciąż trzymali się za ręce. Barnaby omal nie jęknął. Czy tak miał wyglądać cały wieczór? Jak długo zdoła odpierać te ataki na swoją przestrzeń intymną? Może przyjmowanie zaproszenia wcale nie było tak dobrym pomysłem... Teraz jednak nie mógł się już wycofać. Nie, gdy oczy Kotetsu zabłysły jaśniej od lampeczek na choince, a promieniujące od niego ciepło stało się niemożliwe do zignorowania.

Stało się. Ich fani dostali właśnie to, na co czekali. Barnaby spłonął rumieńcem i nie zrobił nic, ale to absolutnie nic, by ochronić się przed destrukcyjną mocą Kotetsu, mocą, która, bez wiedzy swego właściciela, sukcesywnie niszczyła barierę, jaką Brooks odgrodził się od świata.

 

* * *

 

Może za bardzo na niego naciskał? Może nie powinien aż tak nalegać? Wprawdzie Barnaby zgodził się i przyjął zaproszenie, ale teraz, gdy wysiedli z taksówki przed domem Kotetsu, wydawał się co najmniej zagubiony. Niech to szlag. Oczywiście, że powinien był mu odpuścić. Dzieciak miał przecież dość własnych problemów, wspomnień, które podczas Bożego Narodzenia stawały się zapewne jeszcze trudniejsze do zniesienia. Czy to naprawdę tak trudne do zrozumienia, że chciał być sam?

Cóż, tak. Albo nie. Cholera jasna!

Kotetsu zamknął oczy i odetchnął głęboko, by choć nieco poskromić gonitwę myśli. Z jednej strony, zawsze gdy wspominał Tomoe, wolał być sam. Ale z drugiej, doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie był samotną wyspą i jego ból ocierał się o tych, których kochał. Ale czy zdolność do wczucia się w sytuację Barnaby'ego dawała Kotetsu prawo do zmuszania go, by tu z nim przyjechał?

– Będziecie tak stać całą noc?

Omal nie podskoczył, słysząc słodki głos Kaede. Dziewczynka wychylała się przez okno i uśmiechała radośnie. Miała na sobie jednoczęściową piżamkę pandy, którą dla niej kupił; na ten widok oczy Kotetsu zaszły łzami wzruszenia.

– Już biegnę, księżniczko! – zawołał, łapiąc Barnaby'ego za rękę i ciągnąc go za sobą do domu.

Kaede w jednej chwili znalazła się przy drzwiach i wpuściła ich do środka. Choć podejrzewał, że po raz kolejny odruchowo użyła pożyczonych mocy, nie zamierzał o to pytać. Wiedział, że kontrolowanie nowo odkrytych zdolności szło jej coraz lepiej, i postanowił, że dopóki nie będzie absolutnie pewien, że jego córka ma ochotę z nim porozmawiać, nie wspomni o tym ani słowem. Nie oznaczało to jednak, że nie mógł pokazać, jak bardzo był z niej dumny. Niby mimochodem zmierzwił jej włosy.

– Tato, prosiłam, żebyś tak nie robił! – jęknęła, przewracając oczami. – Hej, Barnaby! – powitała jego partnera, momentalnie zapominając o niedawnym upokorzeniu. – Fajnie, że przyszedłeś.

– To miłe z waszej strony, że mnie zaprosiliście – odparł wyraźnie zakłopotany Barnaby.

– Wiesz, że nie musisz czekać na zaproszenie, żeby tu przyjść, prawda? – Choć Kotetsu powtarzał to przy każdej okazji, wciąż nie był pewien, czy postawił sprawę wystarczająco jasno. A może znów się mu narzucał? Dlaczego to musiało być tak trudne?

– Nie mów tak, bo jeszcze się do ciebie wprowadzę. – Uśmiech Brooksa sugerował, że był to z jego strony tylko niewinny żart. Kotetsu prawie jęknął. Jak miał mu powiedzieć, że nie miałby nic przeciwko temu? Nieporadnie spróbował zmienić temat:

– Świetnie wyglądasz w piżamce, Kaede.

– Też tak myślisz? – Dziewczynka spojrzała na Barnaby'ego, zupełnie jakby osąd ojca nie wystarczył. Kotetsu domyślał się jednak, że zmierzała do czegoś zgoła innego.

– Wygląda na bardzo ciepłą.

– Ale czy ci się podoba?

Barnaby zmarszczył brwi. Był zdecydowanie zbyt inteligentny, żeby dać się tak podejść.

– Błagam, powiedz, że nie kupiliście takiej też dla mnie.

– Zgadnij, jakie zwierzątko.

– Kotetsu, to wcale nie jest śmieszne.

– Jestem całkowicie poważny.

– To w końcu podoba ci się czy nie?

– Nie mogę przecież...

– Dlaczego nie?

– To idiotyczne!

– Idiotyczne będzie, jeśli zaczniesz marznąć podczas koncertu Kariny. Bo wiesz, jej moce to...

– I dlatego mam nałożyć gigantyczną, puchatą, jednoczęściową piżamę?

– Masz ją nałożyć dlatego, że to rodzinna tradycja – uciął Kotetsu. Właściwie nie spodziewał się, że będzie to argument, który zakończy kłótnię. Czy powinien był to przewidzieć? Czy powinien domyślić się, że na samo wspomnienie o rodzinnych tradycjach Barnaby zamilknie? Czy nie posunął się za daleko?

– Dlatego mnie tu zaprosiliście? – zapytał szeptem Brooks.

– Tak – odpowiedziała Kaede bez chwili wahania.

– Waszym zdaniem jestem... – głos mu się załamał.

Kotetsu momentalnie znalazł się tuż przy nim. Nie zastanawiając się nad tym, co robił, objął Barnaby'ego, przyciągnął go do siebie i uwięził w ciasnym uścisku.

– Oczywiście, że jesteś naszą rodziną, Bunny – wyszeptał mu prosto na ucho. Złote włosy partnera łaskotały go w policzek, a delikatny zapach perfum omal nie przyprawił o zawroty głowy. Dlaczego Barnaby musiał składać się z setek tysięcy elementów, które doprowadzały Kotetsu na skraj szaleństwa? Dlaczego musiał być jednocześnie tak nieznośnie doskonały i rozbrajająco delikatny? Czy w ogóle zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, ile sił kosztowało Kotetsu powstrzymywanie się przed dotykaniem go zawsze, gdy tylko znalazł się w zasięgu jego rąk? – Wesołych świąt – dodał po chwili i poczuł, jak Barnaby zaczyna topnieć w jego ramionach.

– Wesołych świąt, Kotetsu.

 

* * *

 

Kątem oka Kaede zerknęła za siebie, gdzie na sofie siedzieli jej ojciec i Barnaby. Od dłuższego czasu głowa jej taty spoczywała na ramieniu herosa, który do niedawna był jej idolem. Podciągnęła kolana pod brodę i westchnęła cichutko. Słodki głos Kariny wypełniał salon wprowadzając ich uparcie w błogi stan świątecznego odrętwienia i gdyby nie nagląca potrzeba ustalenia kilku bardzo ważnych spraw, Kaede najprawdopodobniej bez chwili wahania dałaby mu się ponieść.

Nie mogła jednak tak po prostu zignorować tego, że po raz pierwszy oficjalnie przyznali, że Barnaby należał do ich rodziny.

Jeszcze nie tak dawno utwierdzała się w przekonaniu, że ojciec ją porzucił, że lada dzień założy nową rodzinę i zupełnie zapomni o małej głupiej Kaede. Teraz jednak, gdy wiedziała już, że ojciec był superbohaterem, a ona sama zaczęła wykazywać dość nietypowe zdolności, na powrót zaczęli się do siebie zbliżać. Zniknęło to, co ich dzieliło. Dzięki temu mogła zobaczyć tatę w zupełnie nowym świetle.

I zobaczyła go jako kogoś, kto był zarazem nieziemsko potężny i bardzo, bardzo słaby. Zupełnie jakby na niezniszczalnym krysztale ktoś próbował zostawić drobne rysy, z których każda była tylko maleńkim draśnięciem, ale wszystkie na raz mogły spowodować, że Kaburagi T. Kotetsu rozpadnie się w drobny pył. Najgłębszą rysą była śmierć mamy, którą Kaede sama ledwie pamiętała. Od niej rozchodziły się we wszystkich kierunkach pozostałe: świadomość, że Kaede była NEXT-em; malejące poparcie fanów, a co za tym idzie, coraz mniejsze zainteresowanie inwestorów; świadomość, że w każdej chwili mógł stracić moc i pracę.

No i Barnaby. Kaede wciąż nie wiedziała, co o tym myśleć. Z jednej strony Barnaby wniósł w ich życie mnóstwo problemów, ale z drugiej... To właśnie on, w przeciwieństwie do Kaede, dysponował mocą zasklepiania rys, które niszczyły jej tatę. Już wcześniej go podziwiała, niedawno zaczęła go szczerze lubić, a w chwilach takich jak ta uświadamiała sobie, że czuła do niego coś jeszcze.

„Dziewczynka w jej wieku potrzebuje matki” – mawiały jej nauczycielki. „Nie może się wychowywać bez obojga rodziców” – dodawały inne. „Co jej ojciec sobie wyobraża? Powinien jak najszybciej ponownie się ożenić!” – stwierdzały te najbardziej bezczelne.

Nienawidziła ich wszystkich. Nie chciała nowej mamy. Nie chciała nic zmieniać. Chciała, żeby zostało właśnie tak, jak było.

Powolutku podniosła się z fotela i podeszła do sofy, na co jej tata o mało nie zerwał się na równe nogi. Powstrzymała go przed tym, gwałtownie kręcąc głową, ale i tak zdołał potrącić opróżnione puszki po piwie. Zignorowała to zupełnie, choć najprawdopodobniej resztki alkoholu wsiąkały właśnie w dywan, który wcześniej tak skrupulatnie szorowała. Ważniejsze jednak było to, by jak najdokładniej wpasować się w tę dziwną plątaninę kończyn, którą właśnie miała przed sobą, ale w taki sposób, by nie spłoszyć przy tym pewnego króliczka.

– Może powinienem już wracać – rzucił niepewnie Barnaby. Kaede wiedziała doskonale, że nie uciekł wyłącznie dlatego, że jej tata trzymał go za rękę.

Potrząsnęła głową.

– Zostań – wymamrotała, po czym ziewnęła przeciągle.

Zupełnie jakby jej ziewnięcie było magicznym „Sezamie, otwórz się”, na sofie nagle pojawiła się niewielka przestrzeń, w sam raz, aby mogła się w niej ulokować, co natychmiast uczyniła. Momentalnie zrobiło się jej błogo i ciepło. Zamknęła oczy. Kojący głos Kariny zagłuszyło bicie serc dwóch mężczyzn. Jeden z nich był jej tatą i kochała go najbardziej na świecie. Wciąż nie do końca wiedziała, kim był dla niej ten drugi. Nie miało to jednak większego znaczenia. Postanowiła, że po prostu będzie cieszyła się z tego, co miała.


End file.
